


South Park x Reader

by Skeletalbraith



Category: South Park
Genre: Agender Reader, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, male reader - Freeform, more will be added as I get requests, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletalbraith/pseuds/Skeletalbraith
Summary: A bunch of south park x reader stories,Taking requestsHave no editor so these may not be perfect





	1. Beginning of the story

**Author's Note:**

> Start of the book  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the book will be to clarify some things.

1) Aged up:  
\--The only reasons for an aged up is either requested, I get an idea for an aged up story or the plot that was request requires me to do aged up. Sorry but I won't be doing any inappropriate things with them as children, that's just gross.

2)Requests  
\--If you have a request, please tell me what character, what gender the reader is and what plot you'd like if you have one in mind. Note I won't comment back if I'll do the request till I have started to write it, to see if I can actually do it or not.  
3) Will do any kind of reader, female, male, trans, agender, etc  
4) Please be patient, I'm trying to get back into writing, 

5) You can ask for a continuance of a story, even if you weren't the original person who requested it.

More rules will be added as it goes along


	2. Table of Content

Finished Stories  
N/A

 

Stories in the works  
Wendy x Poor!reader (Ready to type up)


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not looking for pity or anything, just explaining myself. I also just copy and pasted from the DA version of this cause I feel drained to write a different one for quotev and here.

Update 19/2/2017:  
Hey everyone, so if you haven't checked my main page bio, I suffer from very bad depression which leaves me 'sick' a lot. I've gotten DM's about this asking why hasn't anything for it been posted yet and how I need to hurry it up, but honestly its just a struggle to get out of bed, let alone be able to write with a clear mind. With that being said, I am still doing the stories, I'll update them on here when I feel like I comfortable have enough written traditionally so I know it'll actually be finished and not just scrapped. I'm sorry it's taking so long. I know I'll be getting DM's where I "shouldn't blame it on depressions" and that I'm "being lazy" but that's really not the case, I'm still working on the ones I have planned out, it's just taking longer because I want them to come out some what good, and not just trashy, edgy, depressed pieces of writings, I may for a vent, but I don't want them to all be like that where they really go no plot at all if you know what I'm saying. 

I don't mind writing dark stories if people request it, I've been told I have a twisted mind, but it just makes no sense if I let my depression do the writing for me if that makes any sense. I'm not using it as a way to get out of doing stuff, or to just make up for "being lazy". There will be days on end where I literally just won't sit up cause I can't, if you're a person that doesn't believe that depression an get that bad because you "know how it is" because you "Failed a test" and that makes you the all knowing person about Depression then you can think like that, I'm honestly to drained to even argue with people like that anymore. That's all for now I guess, I'm hoping to get something out by Friday or Saturday.


End file.
